Baby carriers are convenient for parents, especially for new parents who are trying to adjust to their new life and schedule with a baby. Babies love carriers because it allows them to snuggle up close to the wearer, while parents are still able to get chores done around the house and run errands wherever they need to go. Arms quickly grow sore from carrying around a baby, and carriers help give tired muscles a break.
There are various types of baby carriers including ring-slings, wraps, pouches, soft structured carriers, and structured carriers. There are baby carriers for the back and for the chest.
Baby carriers originated with a chest-mounted version that is both classic and extremely popular today. In these carriers, the baby can face either inward or outward toward an adoring public just waiting to say hello. This style is especially popular with new dads, as it is simple and convenient. They can usually hold babies up to 25 pounds, and are manufactured by a variety of brands such as Ergobaby®, Bjorn®, Infantino®, and Beco®.
Use of a chest-mounted soft structured baby carrier is an ideal way to carry an infant as wearing a baby frees the hands of the wearer for important tasks like checking email or sipping drinks, and eliminates the need for a bulky stroller. It has also been shown to be a boon for the development of the bonding between the baby and the wearer as it allows the baby to be spend time being close to the wearer.
However, none of the chest-mounted soft structured baby carriers on the market today include a removable cover that provides protection for the baby from the elements, such as the sun and other elements. Of the chest-mounted soft structured baby carriers presently on the market that have hoods, the hoods are primarily used to hold the baby's head up when they are sleeping, but are really light and do not provide adequate protection of the baby's fragile skin from the sun or other elements. The present invention, a body-mounted soft structured baby carrier cover, provides a stylish and fun way to provide protection from the elements to the baby being carried, while being able to attach to and removed from many of the body-mounted soft structured baby carriers presently on the market. Further, the present invention does not inhibit functionality of the baby carrier itself, including access to the hoodie or pocket.